


Dotyk, który pali

by Hao_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Stony - Freeform, duch, ghost - Freeform, może być fluff, może być smutno, trochę nierealnie nw
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hao_chan/pseuds/Hao_chan
Summary: Tony Stark leży w śpiączce i są niewielkie szanse na to, że się z niej wybudzi.Steve Rogers jest na stażu w firmie jego ojca i o synu Howarda słyszał tylko w mediach.Nic nie wskazuje na to, że ich drogi kiedykolwiek się połączą.Nic nie wskazuje na to, że kiedykolwiek się spotkają.A jednak tak się dzieje, gdy Steve, wracając pewnego dnia z pracy, widzi chłopca w za dużej koszuli, na szpitalnym dachu.Przerażony, że ten zamierza skoczyć, Rogers od razu tam biegnie.Szybko się okazuje, że chłopca widzi tylko on jeden.w pewnym stopniu inspirowałam się filmem just like heaven





	1. rozdział 1 - cisza na dachu

But there's a scream inside that we all try to hide  
We hold on so tight, we cannot deny  
Eats us alive, oh it eats us alive  
Yes, there's a scream inside that we all try to hide

Steve doskonale pamiętał dzień, kiedy przeczytał na stronie internetowej artykuł o synu Howarda Starka. To nie była jakaś podrzędna witryna, a jedna z tych, które się po prostu liczą. Tekst nosił tytuł „Dziedzic fortuny Starków w śpiączce!", a Rogers nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to dosyć paskudne ze strony dziennikarzy. Nie potrafił pojąć tego, że ktoś zarabiał fortunę na popularności tekstu, który tyczył się tragedii pewnej rodziny. Jak się potem przekonał, nie był to jedyny wpis. O Anthonym w szpitalu mówiło nawet radio, wspomniała nawet telewizja.

Howard cenił towarzystwo, pracowitość i inteligencję Steve'a, w wyniku czego ten dosyć często miał styczność ze swoim szefem. Dlatego też blondyn spodziewał się zobaczyć w tym profesjonalnym człowieku w końcu oznaki jakiś emocji. W tej sytuacji, tych negatywnych. Dlatego wielkie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy parę godzin później spotkał Howarda takiego, jak zawsze. Nie było po nim widać tragedii, która sięgnęła jego rodziny.

Jak zwykle wyglądał idealnie. Wyprasowany garnitur, ten sam wyraz twarzy. Zajmował się tym co zawsze i tak samo jak zawsze, jakby wcale jego syn nie zapadł niedawno w śpiączkę, jakby wcale jego żona nie siedziała teraz przy łóżku chłopca, zalana łzami. Steve nie potrafił określić, gdzie widział ten obrazek. Czy na nagraniu z telewizji, czy na zdjęciu w internecie.

Ale uderzyło go to, co widział.

Znał Marię. Może nie jakoś dobrze, ale spotkał ją parę razy. Elegancka kobieta w schludnym koczku, zawsze w idealnie dopasowanych ubraniach, z delikatnym uśmiechem. Uprzejma, w doskonałym makijażu. Większość pracowników Stark Industries darzyła ją sympatią. Dla każdego była miła i pokazywała ludziom, że docenia ich pracę.

A teraz, przy łóżku syna, miała pogniecione ubranie, kąciki ust ściągnięte w dół, czarne plamy od tuszu do rzęs pod oczami. Z idealnej żony mocarnego biznesmena stała się matką, którą dotknęła tragedia.

Stała się bardziej ludzka. A w tym czasie jej mąż prezentował się tak, jakby nic go to wszystko nie obeszło.

Dlatego Steve nawet nie rzucił banalnym tekstem o współczuciu czy wyrażeniu nadziei na wybudzenie Tony'ego, bo czuł, że Howard by zbył to machnięciem ręki.

**

Media uspokoiły się po tygodniu, kiedy sprawa syna Starków stanęła w miejscu. Na początku dziennikarze wyłapywali informacje o stanie zdrowia Anthony'ego, robili zdjęcia Marii, Howardowi. Komentowali nieobecność ojca chłopca w szpitalu. A gdy temat się wyczerpał, poszli żerować na szczęściu czy smutku innych ludzi.

A minęły dwa tygodnie od informacji o Tonym, kiedy Steve wyszedł z biura wyjątkowo późno.

Z tego powodu musiał wrócić innym autobusem, który nie mógł zawieźć go do domu bez przesiadek. Wysiadł z pierwszego pojazdu, żeby przejść do następnego. Jego twarz uderzyło chłodne, listopadowe powietrze. Ulice oświetlały wysokie lampy miejskie. Aut było mniej niż jeszcze parę godzin temu, ale to był Nowy Jork, więc niemożliwym było, żeby ich liczba na ulicach wynosiła zero. Ludzi było niewiele. Część, tak jak on, wracała do domów z pracy. Parę osób pewnie dopiero do niej szło. Jakaś kobieta zaś wchodziła do szpitala. Akurat, gdy Steve zerknął w jej stronę.

Mimowolnie przyjrzał się budynkowi.

Raczej nie bywał w tych okolicach częściej niż przejazdem, a jednak, ten obrazek wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Przystanął. Przesunął wzrokiem uważnie po oknach i drzwiach, uświadamiając sobie, że to ten szpital był te czternaście dni temu w centrum uwagi wielu mediów.

Gdy niebieskie oczy Rogersa dotarły na sam szczyt, zamarł.

Przy skraju dachu stał... Chłopiec. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało z tej odległości. Postać pochylała się do przodu, a wiatr targał białym materiałem, który musiała mieć na sobie.

Rozejrzał się wkoło.

Nikt prócz niego nie zwrócił uwagi na osobę na szczycie budynku.

Według zegarka następny autobus miał mieć za dwie minuty, ale w środku czuł, że nie powinien jechać. Że powinien chociaż on się zainteresować kimś, kto wyglądał mu na przyszłego skoczka.

Westchnął ciężko i wybiegł na jezdnię.

Jakieś auto zatrzymało się gwałtownie i go strąbiło. Steve rzucił tylko krótkie przeprosiny, uniósł rękę i zaraz wpadł przez otwarte drzwi do szpitala. Na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, więc zlokalizował schody bez tłumaczenia się i prędko ruszył na górę. Przeskakiwał po parę stopni, aż parę osób przystawało, żeby spojrzeć na niego, w zdezorientowaniu. Nikt jednak go nie zatrzymywał, aż przebiegł trzy piętra i przed nim stanął mężczyzna w stroju ochroniarza.

Facet założył ramiona na piersi, przyglądając się krytycznie Steve'owi.

\- Wolniej – rzucił. - To szpital. I za tymi drzwiami jest oddział zamknięty, a ty hałasujesz i wzbudzasz zbędne zainteresowanie.

Facet machnął ręką za swoje plecy, gdzie szklane drzwi oddzielały ich od jakiegoś korytarza.

\- Przepraszam – wydusił Steve, rad, że ten nie spytał się, dokąd właściwe biegnie. 

Choć może powinien poinformować o tym kogoś? 

Zaciśnięte gardło jednak mu na to nie pozwoliło. Sam nie wiedział czemu. 

Ochroniarz przyjrzał mu się raz jeszcze, nim odszedł w stronę wskazanego wcześniej przez siebie oddziału.

Rogers ruszył dalej, starając się iść spokojnie, ale gdy był już pewien, że facet nie zatrzyma go ponownie – wrócił do biegu. Nie wpadł na nikogo aż do dotarcia na dach.

Drzwi na zewnątrz były zamknięte, od środka, co lekko go zdezorientowało.

Chłopak wrócił?

Już go tam nie było?

Ktoś po niego poszedł?

Steve pokręcił głową. I tak musiał się upewnić, czuł to. Poza tym, miałby tu biec jak szalony na darmo?

Przekręcił zamek i wyszedł na dach.

Chłodne powietrze uderzyło go jeszcze mocniej, przenikając przez materiał jego kurtki, wywołując uczucia zimna. Nie przejął się tym jednak. Wyszedł dalej, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ruszył w stronę skraju, przy którym powinien stać tamten chłopiec.

Nie wrócił do środka.

Był tam nadal.

Niski, chudy. W za dużej, białej bluzce, która na nim wisiała i sięgała tuż przed kolana. Przez wiatr, który targał ubraniem, Rogers widział, że prócz tego miał tylko czarne bokserki. Stał przy samym skraju, odwrócony tyłem do niego. Był boso.

Steve'owi było chłodno w butach, długich spodniach, koszuli, bluzie i kurtce. A on? A on stał tutaj, tak ubrany, i zdawał się nie zwracać na to żadnej uwagi.

Rogers przez chwilę się wahał.

Nie wiedział, jak zachować się w obecności kogoś kto wyglądał, jakby chciał skoczyć.

Ale przecież nie mógł się teraz wycofać.

Ruszył parę kroków do przodu, a gdy stanął dwa metry za chłopakiem, w końcu się odezwał. Jego własny głos zabrzmiał mu dziwnie w ciszy dachu, do którego dźwięki nocnego życia docierały jakby z opóźnieniem.

\- Hej, nie jest ci za zimno? - spytał, nie myśląc wiele o tym, że mogło to zabrzmieć koszmarnie głupio.

Chłopak prędko odwrócił się w jego stronę, a Rogers prawie krzyknął.

Zatrzymał go jednak w gardle. Zamiast tego poczuł dziwny uścisk w klatce piersiowej, poczuł lekkie drżenie opuszek palców i odniósł wrażenie, że teraz nie mógłby wykonać żadnego kroku nawet, jeśliby chciał.

Przed nim stał Tony Stark.

Szeroko otwarte, brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego, zdezorientowane. Wychudła twarz wydawała się dziwnie blada, usta były rozchylone, a brwi – ciut uniesione ku górze.

\- Ty mnie widzisz?


	2. wiatr na dachu

Spadam  
Powoli spadam  
W korytarze świateł  
W pomruki znaczeń

Steve nie wie co powiedzieć, jak się zachować, kiedy stoi przed chłopcem. Synem jego szefa, którego śpiączka niedawno wzburzyła media.

Śpiączka.

Więc czemu on tu stał?

I dlaczego się pytał Rogersa, czy go widzi?

\- Nie rozumiem – wydusił blondyn, nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na nic więcej w tym momencie.

Nie rozumiał tego, co tu się działo.

Przecież Tony Stark powinien być właśnie nieprzytomny, w strzeżonej sali szpitalnej. A zamiast tego stał tutaj, na skraju dachu, ubrany w cienkie rzeczy, bosy i wyglądający w sposób, który Rogersowi przywodził na myśl anioła. Anioła, który zleciał z nieba i stanął wśród ludzi, pozwalając wyrwać sobie tym część piórek. Ale nawet to wyrwanie nie przyćmiło tej delikatnej urody, którą Steve śmiało chciałby utrwalić pędzlem. Owszem. Widział chłopca w internecie i telewizji, ale patrzenie na niego na żywo, było zupełnie innym doświadczeniem.

Właśnie.

Na żywo?

\- W porządku – odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem i przystąpił z nogi na nogę. Jego blade i kościste stopy kontrastowały znacząco z brudem szpitalnego dachu. - Ja też tego nie rozumiem, choć minęły już dwa tygodnie.

Dwa tygodnie temu Steve czytał o śpiączce, więc wtedy nie mógł się wybudzić.

Czyli to było tak, jakby chłopak mówił mu o czasie bycia nieprzytomnym.

Jeszcze to pytanie…

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej? - spytał w końcu Steve, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Tony nie miał mu nic więcej do powiedzenia.

Ten skinął wolno głową, ale minęła chwila, nim się odezwał.

Jakby się zastanawiał, czy zwierzyć mu się ze swojej tajemnicy.

W końcu chyba stwierdził, że warto. Albo po prostu, że i tak nie ma nic do stracenia.

\- Dwa tygodnie temu obudziłem się stojąc w sali szpitalnej – oznajmił, odwracając się znów tyłem do Rogersa. - A dokładniej obok łóżka na którym leżało ciało. Koło ciała siedziała moja mama, płakała. Tuż obok niej stał ojciec.

Steve’owi nie umknęło, że na wzmiankę o „ojcu” jego głos stał się jakby mniej przyjazny. Chłopak wykonał krok bliżej skraju dachu, ale Rogers nie zwrócił na to uwagi, skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na słowach chłopaka.

\- To ciało należało do mnie – dokończył po krótkiej chwili. - To byłem ja. W sumie, dalej tam leżę. Mówiłem do mojej mamy, ale mnie nie słyszała ani nie widziała. Próbowałem ją dotknąć, ale moje ciało przelatywało. I teraz, po czternastu dniach, widzi mnie człowiek, którego spotykam pierwszy raz w życiu.

Tony odwrócił się z powrotem w jego stronę. Blondyn nie potrafił wyczytać wiele z jego twarzy, ale ułamki emocji, które się na niej zamalowały, pozwalały mu myśleć, że młody Stark czuł się zagubiony.

Zagubiony, zdezorientowany, zostawiony sam sobie.

Bez nikogo z kim mógłby zamienić słowo.

A teraz w końcu trafił na kogoś, kto go widział i słyszał, z kim mógłby porozmawiać.

Oczywiście, że ktoś taki jak Steve był gotów być wsparciem. Zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto z jakiegoś powodu go intrygował, przyciągał ku sobie.

Rogers już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył.

Tony uśmiechnął się w sposób, który z jakiegoś powodu wywołał uścisk w klatce piersiowej Rogersa. Nie rozumiał skąd pojawiło się takie uczucie w towarzystwie chłopca, którego widział na żywo po raz pierwszy, ale jakby niewidzialna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego sercu.

To uczucie nie trwało jednak długo.

Ręka cofnęła się wraz z nogą Tony’ego.

Ciało Starka odchyliło się znacząco do tyłu i nim zdążył zareagować, poleciało w dół.

Czas jakby na chwilę się zatrzymał.

Widział zaskakująco wyraźnie rozchylone usta i powieki, które zasłaniały te duże, brązowe oczy. Te zdawały się lśnić, gdy jeszcze chwilę temu patrzyły na Rogersa.

Czy teraz miały już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobić?

Widział dziwne rozluźnienie w jego ciele, rozszczepione palce, choć przecież w takim momencie powinien się bać, prawda?

W końcu miał lecieć.

I, przede wszystkim, upaść.

Świat jednak biegł dalej, czas pędził niestrudzony, a jego spowolnienie nie było faktyczne – było dziwnym strachem, który opatulił ramionami sparaliżowane ciało i zdezorientowany umysł, ofiarowując mu tę iluzję.

Uścisk zelżał w końcu całkowicie, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, jakby chciał zwolnić miejsce, pozwolić nabrać dużo powietrza w płuca, żeby krzyk z łatwością wyrwał się niekontrolowany przez umysł z gardła zdezorientowanego Steve’a.

\- TONY!

Krzyk choć był głośny, zdawał się zanikać już chwilę niżej, bo wiatr jak szalony tańczył na wysokości szpitalnego dachu i wchłaniał w siebie dźwięki.

Drwił z paniki, którą słyszał w tonie Steve’a, syczał z żałości, która się z łatwością wybijała.

Blondyn nie zwrócił jednak na to zbytniej uwagi, nie zwrócił uwagi na swój krzyk, bezmyślnie postąpił krok do przodu, by zerknąć w dół.

W tym momencie widział prawdziwie upadającego anioła bo za duża, biała bluzka, którą miał na sobie Tony, trzepała na wietrze.

Wyglądała jak skrzydła na chudych plecach, które były zbyt mały by go unieść, a zamiast tego jedynie łaskotały skórę na odsłoniętych ramionach i karku, który teraz był odkryty, bo wiatr włosy ciągnął w górę.

Anioł niebezpieczne zbliżał się do lądowania, które miało się skończyć dla niego upadkiem całkowitym.

Rogers klną pod nosem i wrócił do środka budynku, by rozpocząć bezużyteczny w tym momencie bieg w dół.

Ale nie mógł po prostu stać.

Po prostu nie. 

Steve Rogers nie mógł pozwolić na śmierć na jego oczach. Nawet jeśli wydawała się być już dokonana. 

**

Ochroniarz Billy Meyer niedługo po zatrzymaniu biegnącego blondyna o absurdalne błękitnych oczach ponownie wrócił do sali, do której był przydzielony. Jego firma została wynajęta na polecenie Howarda Starka (chociaż Billy był niemal pewien, że była to zasługa jego żony) do pilnowania pogrążonego w śpiączce chłopca.

Meyer nie narzekał, bo fucha była łatwa i spokojna, a pani Maria, która większość czasu i tak spędzała przy łóżku syna w szpitalu, nie miała nic przeciwko temu, że zajmował sobie czymś czas. Nosił więc do pracy w pełni naładowany telefon, krzyżówkę i jakąś książkę.

Gdy wrócił z obchodu po korytarzu, Maria Stark siedziała przy łóżku Tony’ego. Nie cały czas ktoś mógł przebywać w tej sali, ale aktualnie matka miała czas dla siebie i swojego nieprzytomnego syna. Jej podkrążone oczy spojrzały na Billy’ego.

\- Panie Meyer. - Choć Maria wciąż miała ten sam głos co zawsze, gdy pojawiała się u boku Howarda, Billy nie widział w tej sali dostojnej żony miliardera, która dla wielu wydawała być się nieosiągalną. W tej sali ochroniarz widział zmęczoną kobietę, smutną matkę. Która potrzebowała pomocy i nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie jej może szukać. - Czy mogłabym prosić o pomoc?

Nawet jeśli Billy’ego bolały by nogi tak, że nie mógłby chodzić, nawet, gdyby wcale nie miał za to pieniędzy, chyba nie potrafiłby odmówić w tej sytuacji pani Stark. Dlatego kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście. Co mogę dla pani zrobić?

Delikatny uśmiech wkradł się na jej twarz, rozjaśniając ją nieco i odpychając choć trochę ciążącego nań smutku.

\- Niedługo przyjedzie tutaj Happy, podać mi pewne dokumenty. Mógłby pan je przynieść?

Billy kiwnął głową i zaraz ponownie to wyszedł na korytarz. Tuż po przekroczeniu drzwi strefy zamkniętej, ponownie dostrzegł tamtego blondyna. Teraz znów wyglądał, jakby się spieszył. Ciężko i nieostrożnie stawał stopy, zbiegając w dół.

\- Hej, ty! - zawołał w jego stronę Billy, zastawiając mu drogę, kolejny raz tego dnia. Blondyn spojrzał na niego, jakby zobaczył ducha. - Chyba już ci zwracałem dziś uwagę?

Meyer mógł przysiąść, że na twarzy młodzieńca zamalowało się zniecierpliwienie. Głos miał jednak spokojny i uprzejmy, kiedy to się odezwał.

\- Przepraszam, ale spie – zaczął, ale nagle gwałtownie urwał. Zerknął gdzieś ponad ramię Billy’ego i zamrugał oczami, dosyć gwałtownie. - Co, jak?

Ochroniarz obrócił się by spojrzeć w miejsce, w które wpatrywał się ten cały chuligan. Zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając tylko pustkę. Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę blondyna, który stał tam, zdezorientowany.

\- Na co się tak patrzysz, chłopcze?

**


	3. uśmiech na dachu

I see things I can’t explain  
Calling out my name

Nad ramieniem ochroniarza Steve dostrzegł anioła, który miał upaść i do którego ciała właśnie biegł.

Tony wyglądał na rozbawionego, kiedy stał tuż za mężczyzną. Na jego twarzy malował się lekki uśmiech, włosy wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej roztrzepane niż chwilę wcześniej, a brązowe oczy lśniły, gdy wpatrywały się w Rogersa. Kościste i bose stopy wyglądały mu jakoś mniej absurdalnie na tle białej podłogi szpitala, ale w świetle żarówek twarz wyglądała bardziej chorobliwie – policzki jakby zapadnięte, oczy podkrążone, a skóra tak jasna, że aż wydawała mu się przezroczysta.

Tony nie odpowiedział na pytanie, które bezmyślnie wypowiedział w jego stronę.

Choć może Rogers nie żałował tego bo teraz wiedział, że facet przed nim faktycznie Tony’ego nie widział.

Chłopak nagle posłał mu śmielszy uśmiech i wykonał krok w tył w stronę zamkniętej części szpitala. Jakaś kobieta przeniknęła przez niego, spiesząc w swoją stronę. 

\- Na nic, proszę pana – odezwał się w końcu Steve, z nerwowym uśmiechem. - Właściwie to szukam sali w której leży Tony Stark.

Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdy to usłyszał.

\- Chwilę temu biegłeś jak szalony w dół – zauważył.

\- Tak, niby tak, ale cały czas chodziło mi o Tony’ego – zapewnił co, w gruncie rzeczy, było faktem.

Inna kwestia, że chodziło mu o tego Starka, którego widział tylko on. I że to przez tego z dachu musiał iść do tego, który był w śpiączce.

Nawet w jego myślach brzmiało to absurdalnie.

\- Jestem ochroniarzem panicza Starka – oznajmił mu mężczyzna. Facet miał czarne ubranie i jakąś broń u pasa. Dodatkowo na jego klatce piersiowej widniała plakietka z nazwą jakieś firm i imię „Billy”. W sumie nie wyglądał na stałego pracownika szpitala, ale jakoś wcześniej nie obchodziło to zbytnio Rogersa. - Nie można ot tak go odwiedzić.

\- Pracuję u pana Howarda. Pani Maria mnie zna. Na pewno nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

\- Nie wyglądasz na pracownika takiej firmy, młodzieńcze.

Steve lekko się skrzywił, ale sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, gdzie wcześniej wcisnął kartę. Ta umożliwiała mu wstęp do konkretnych części budynku Stark Industries, a składała się z nazwy firmy, zdjęcia i danych osobowych właściciela.

Facet ciężko westchnął.

**

No cóż, co Billy’emu szkodziło? Raczej ten blondyn nie spróbuje zabić syna swojego szefa, a on nie będzie musiał się dalej kłócić, a coś drażniło go w tej rozmowie. Zresztą, jeśli to jakiś ulubieniec starszego Starka, to jeszcze by mu się potem oberwało.

\- Dobrze. Wpuszczę cię tam. Ale musisz poczekać, mam odebrać pewne papiery dla pani Stark.

Blondyn kiwnął głową i siadł na krześle. Meyer ruszył po schodach w dół, by szybko odebrać papiery od mężczyzny na którego wołano „Happy”. Może się łudził, że jak wróci to dziwnego pracownika Stark Industries nie będzie, więc dlatego westchnął, gdy na odpowiednim piętrze zastał go ponownie. Steve wstał zaskakująco szybko i razem ruszyli do odpowiedniej sali.

Billy nigdy nie lubił szpitali. Drażniła go ta wszechobecna biel i nienaturalny wręcz porządek, a nos co chwila atakowały jakieś zapachy leków i środków do czyszczenia. Choć szpital miał być miejscem dla zdrowia, kojarzył mu się z bólem i cierpieniem. W końcu jak wielu tutaj umierało?

I jak wielu tu cierpiało w obawie przed utratą bliskich tak jak Maria Stark?

Smutne oczy spojrzały w ich stronę, gdy kobieta usłyszała kroki. Z początku wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale zaraz na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. To nieco uspokoiło ochroniarza.

\- Steve. - Maria wstała ze swojego krzesła, a blondyn ucałował jej dłoń.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Stark. Proszę wybaczyć niezapowiedzianą wizytę.

Maniery i uśmiech Rogersa lekko zdezorientowały Meyera. Chwilę temu ten chłopak był dla niego synonimem biegającego po schodach chuligana, a teraz zachowywał się tak czarująco!

\- Nie masz co przepraszać – odparła, dosyć zadowolona z takiego powitania. Zaraz jednak ponownie usiadła. - Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Choć to dosyć zaskakująca wizyta.

\- Źle czułem się z tym, że wiedziałem o wszystkim z mediów – oznajmił.

Billy’ego to nie zdziwiło. Co nieco wiedział o Howardzie Starku i raczej nie był to człowiek, który mówił o swoich smutkach. Choć ochroniarzowi się wydawało momentami, że może nawet specjalnie się nie przejął sytuacją syna. Ewentualnie po prostu był człowiekiem, który skrywał swoje emocje. Widział w nich jakąś słabość? Meyer słabo się znał na prowadzeniu ogromnych firm. Nie miał skąd mieć o tym jakieś pojęcie. A też nie wypadało mu osądzać zachowania człowieka, którego ledwo znał. 

I który mu płacił. To też niezły argument.

Steve zerknął w stronę sali, gdzie za szybą leżał Tony Stark.

Coś w tym spojrzeniu było… Co najmniej dziwnego, choć Billy nie miał pojęcia jak to opisać.

\- Chcesz do niego wejść? - spytała Maria.

Ten chwilę wyglądał, jakby się zmieszał. Zaraz przesunął swoje spojrzenie na kobietę, której głos był delikatny i jakby uspokajający. Trochę jakby zachęcał do tego, żeby przybysz naprawdę zechciał.

Cóż.

Billy nie spotkał tu wielu odwiedzających, ale przecież nie znał szczegółów i nie mógł się niczego domyślać. Choć logiczne, że nasuwał mu się wniosek, że ten nie miał wielu bliskich. 

\- Jeśli to nie problem.

\- Myślę, że żaden.

**

Czuł się źle okłamując Marię Stark, ale przecież nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy. Ta wersja brzmiała lepiej od „widziałem chyba ducha pani syna i byłem pewien, że to skoczek”. Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Billy’ego. Zwłaszcza, gdy zagapił się na salę obok, gdzie ten przytomny Tony siedział na parapecie i machał nogami.

Z lekkim wahaniem wszedł do sali, sam. Maria i Billy zostali na zewnątrz. Stanął tyłem do szyby bo spodziewał się, że będzie się odzywał. A mówienie do pustego pokoju byłoby co najmniej dziwne. Lepiej by nikt tego nie widział.

\- Jakbyś miał schizę, co? - spytał Tony.

Steve patrzył na łóżko, gdzie leżał nieprzytomny Stark. Wyglądał prawie jak martwy. Przedtem myślał, że jego bladość może być związana z tym jakiego go widział - chyba nie do końca fizycznego. Jednakże skóra tego Tony’ego też była chorobliwie jasna, a policzki równie zapadnięte. Ciemne włosy rozsypywały się na białej poduszce, kołdra zakrywała ciało aż po szyję. Do położonej na niej ręce dołączona była aparatura. W pomieszczeniu roznosił się dźwięk pikania maszyny.

\- Przepraszam?

Przytomny i mówiący Tony wywrócił oczami.

\- Że widzisz mnie dwóch.

\- Trochę tak – odparł. - Ale to chyba nie schiza skoro ty mi to sugerujesz.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

Steve pomyślał, że to całkiem ładny uśmiech.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie. Czuję się zbyt sobą by stanowić część twojego umysłu.

\- Kamień z serca. Bałem się, że wariuję.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Steve wpatrywał się uparcie w łóżko. W głowie miał totalny chaos. Nie potrafił pojąć tej sytuacji. Naprawdę. To było bardziej niż absurdalne.

Był pewien, że duchy nie istnieją.

A na pewno nie takie z którymi można rozmawiać.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Wrócił wzrokiem do mówiącego, który wlepiał w niego brązowe spojrzenie. Wciąż się uśmiechał. Steve pomyślał w tym momencie, że może faktycznie mógł być dla niego w tym momencie jakąś pomocą, jakimś ratunkiem. Zakładając, że to wszystko jest prawdą, to był sam już długi czas, choć przebywał wśród innych. Musiał widzieć swoją matkę, która płakała nad nim, gdy on stał obok, niewidoczny dla niej. Nie mógł położyć dłoni na jej ramieniu i otrzeć łez.

\- Steve – odparł w końcu.

\- Rogers?

Blondyn zamrugał oczami.

\- Tak, Rogers. Skąd wiesz?

\- Ojciec kiedyś o tobie mówił – odparł Tony.

Z początku blondyn chciał się spytać co takiego, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie wypada. I przez sytuację w której się znajdywali i przez to, że wzrok Starka skierowany był gdzieś w bok, jakby nieprzyjemnym było dla niego wspominanie o tym.

\- Lepiej już idź – dodał jeszcze. - Zaraz wezmą cię za dziwaka. Większego niż już mają.

\- A mają przez ciebie – wytknął mu, na co Stark cicho się zaśmiał. - A co z tobą?

\- Jak „co ze mną”?

Rogers widział jak lekko marszczy mu się nos. To też było całkiem urocze.

\- Masz zamiar tak tu siedzieć?

\- A mam wybór? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, ale nie pozwolił na żadną reakcję. Szybko dodał kolejne słowa. - Idź już, Steve.

**

W końcu Steve wyszedł z sali. Tony nie zostawił mu wyboru, znikając za ścianą. Porozmawiał z Marią pod czujnym spojrzeniem Billy’ego i skierował się do wyjścia z budynku szpitalnego. Tym razem szedł powoli, pogrążony we własnych myślach.

Nie potrafił uporządkować tego w swojej głowie, ale chyba nie było mu się co dziwić, czyż nie? Wychodziło na to, że jest osobą, która jako jedyna widzi Tony’ego Starka. Czy bardziej jego ducha, gdyż ten znajduje się w końcu w cholernej śpiączce.

Może łatwiej byłoby mu to wszytko przyjąć, gdyby kiedykolwiek interesowały się takie rzeczy. Nie wierzył głównie dlatego, że po prostu o tym nie myślał. Nie obchodziło go to. Nie miał powodów by roztrząsać istnienie takich bytów. Może logicznym by było, żeby zostawił to wszystko w spokoju i zapomniał o tym spotkaniu. Może byłoby to mądrym posunięciem, trzymającym go z dala od kłopotów. Ale wiedział, że nie da rady być obojętnym. Myślał o samotności Tony'ego. O jego bezradności. O tym, że wszyscy są poza jego zasięgiem.

Że na wyciągnięcie ręki jest tylko człowiek, którego dziś widział pierwszy raz w życiu. I to nawet nie na fizyczne oczy.

Mieszkał sam, więc gdy nieprzytomnie dotarł do swojego mieszkania, przywitała go cisza. W schludnym korytarzyku zdjął buty i odwiesił kurtkę, w niewielkiej kuchni zaparzył herbatkę, a w łazience, maleńkiej, ale uroczej z wanną, szybko się umył i pozbył ubrań. Od paru lat miał nawyk spania nago. Jakoś tak wyszło. Jadł chwilę przed wyjściem z firmy, więc z książką ułożył się do łóżka.

Nim poszedł spać w telefonie, gdzie miał zapisany roboczy plan dnia, dopisał na końcu dwa słowa.

„Odwiedzić szpital”.


	4. ruda blisko dachu

legends never die when the world is calling you  
can you hear them screaming out your name?  
legends never die they become a part of you

\- Co robiłeś u młodego Starka?

Głos dotarł do Rogersa jak przez mgłę. Miał wrażenie, jakby w jego uszach znajdywała się wata, ale ciężar powiek uświadomił go, że to po prostu rozespanie. Skoro nie dzwonił jeszcze budzik to musiało być naprawdę wcześnie. Steve jęknął z niezadowoleniem i przewrócił się na brzuch, żeby wbić twarz w poduszkę. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty wstawać szybciej niż to było konieczne.

\- Nie ignoruj mnie, Steve – ponowił ktoś.

I przez to blondyn sobie uświadomił, że mieszka sam. Mieszkanie samemu sprawiało, że na ogół nie słyszało się obcych głosów nad głową z rana. Chyba, że poprzedniej nocy zaprosiło się kogoś do danego lokalu. Steve był jednak pewien, że tak nie było. Ewidentnie był sam w swoich czterech ścianach, gdy kładł się do łóżka. Dlatego też poderwał się wreszcie do siadu, odwrócony w stronę owego głosu. Choć zakręciło mu się nieco w głowie, jakby ciało wołało: "Snu! Wcale nie chcę wstawać!". 

Głos jednak przyniósł ze sobą kawę, zaparzoną w ulubionym kubku Rogersa. Gdy rozbudził się wystarczająco, a woń tego naparu mile połaskotała jego nozdrza, dotarło do niego, że właściwie głos obcy wcale nie był. Był bardzo znajomy, albowiem jego właściciel miał klucze do jego mieszkania, ciemne włosy opadające na policzki, niedbały zarost i po prostu był Buckym. Jego najlepszym kumplem i do tego sąsiadem. Zawsze koło siebie, od kiedy pamięć ich obu sięgała.

\- No, witamy wśród żywych – odezwał się znowu, uśmiechając się w doskonale znajomy blondynowi sposób. Podał mu kubek z kawą. - A więc?

\- A więc co? - odparł Steve, biorąc łyka naparu.

Przybysz wywrócił oczami.

\- No co robiłeś u młodego Starka – ponowił usłużnie.

Na krótką chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza. W miarę jej trwania zmarszczka na czole Barnesa pogłębiała się coraz bardziej. Choć z reguły takie momenty bywały czymś naturalnym, ludzie nieraz potrzebują chwili na to, żeby się zastanowić. U nich jednak tak to nie działało. Raczej nie miewali przed sobą żadnych tajemnic, więc ciągnąca się chwila bez słów po zadanym pytaniu wydała się Jamesowi wręcz niepokojąca. Różne myśli przebiegały po jego głowie w tym momencie. Wiele było tych typowo czarnych, związanych z wdarciem się Rogersa w jakieś bagno, ale znalazły się też takie, które były dramatem dla najlepszego przyjaciela. Jakieś ukryte romanse czy coś.

Steve w tym czasie nie był świadom myśli swojego towarzysza. Skupiony na obawach, które silnie targały nim od zewnątrz, zastanawiał się czy Bucky nie weźmie go, po prostu, za świra. W końcu jednak powoli wypuścił powietrze, jak to przystało na zestresowanego człowieka, który wreszcie ma wyznać co mu leży na sercu.

\- Jaka się przesiadałem, gdy wracałem z pracy, zobaczyłem chłopaka na dachu szpitala. Wyglądał jak skoczek – zaczął wreszcie. Bucky uniósł ku górze brwi, a Steve w sumie nie dziwił się jego zaskoczeniu. Bo co ma do leżącego od paru dni w śpiączce Tony’ego Starka jakiś skoczek? Rogers upił łyka kawy nim ruszył z wyjaśnieniem.

Skrócił mu mniej więcej co się wydarzyło. Jak poszedł tam, jak zobaczył, że to Stark. Jak ten skoczył, więc pobiegł do miejsca w którym leżał. Jak spotkał go po drodze, jak rozmawiał z Marią. Kiedy skończył Barnes miał wyraz twarzy z którego odczytaniem miał pewien problem. Szykował się na pytania o dobre samopoczucie, bóle i inne takie bzdety, które mogłyby sugerować, że coś blondynowi padło na głowę. Zamiast tego Bucky w końcu kiwnął głową, a na jego twarzy zamalował się całkiem szeroki uśmiech.

\- Kurde, stary. Ale to pojebane.

**

Jakieś pół godziny później, zaraz po budziku Rogersa, usadowili się w jego kuchni. Zajadali naleśniki z dżemem. Bucky pił kawę, a Steve, który zrezygnował z drugiej dawki kofeiny, zdecydował się na zieloną herbatę. Przez uchylone okno do pomieszczenia wpadało znajome, uliczne powietrze, któremu towarzyszyły dźwięki budzącego się do życia miasta. Rozmowy spieszących się ludzi, ryk silników i klaksonów.

\- Właściwie skąd wiesz, że tam byłem? - spytał w pewnym momencie Steve. Wziął do ust kawałek naleśnika, gdy James lekko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie byłem pewien czy to prawda. Rozniosły się plotki, że gadałeś z Marią Stark.

\- Już? - Steve uniósł brwi ku górze, a Barnes kiwnął głową.

\- Musieliśmy ogarnąć komputery, gdy zamknęli już firmę, żeby to było wygodne. Przeszło przez Hogana.

Bucky nie pracował w tej samej firmie co przyjaciel, ale był jednym z informatyków z przedsiębiorstwa zaprzyjaźnionego z Stark Industries. Z tego też powodu Howard Stark, czy jego podwładni z wyższych szczebli, często mieli dla nich jakieś zlecenia. Z jednej strony było to całkiem wygodne dla jego przyjaźni. Z drugiej jednak cały oddział Barnesa, wraz z nim, rzecz jasna, był zawsze skłonny do plotek. Chłonęli je z entuzjazmem gąbek i równie chętnie przekazywali dalej. To bywało irytujące.

\- Idę tam dziś po pracy.

James nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, nawet trochę. Jedynie pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech nim niedbale skinął głową.

\- To było do przewidzenia, złoty chłopcze.

Steve już tylko wywrócił oczami.

**

Barnes odstawił go na przystanek. W drodze do firmy słuchał Franka Siniatry, zakopany we własnych myślach. Co rusz odchodziły one w stronę Tony’ego i miał pewne obawy, że dzisiejszego dnia ciężko mu będzie skupić się w pracy. Zwłaszcza jeśli natknie się na Howarda. W końcu w tym wszystkim chodziło o jego syna. Wiedział, że było to dziwne, tak namiętnie nad tym się zastanawiać, ale Steve od zawsze był skorym do pomocy chłopakiem. A wydawało mu się, że ten, którego spotkał wczoraj, naprawdę jej potrzebował. Nie chodziło tutaj o ten znajomy i stereotypowy rodzaj pomocy. Nie. Tutaj wystarczyło po prostu bycie, a przecież on mógł w tym naprawdę pomóc. 

W biurze panował dziwaczny nastrój, kiedy w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Ludzie jakby chowali się za swoimi biurkami, pochłonięci pracą w jeszcze większym stopniu niż zwykle. Praktycznie nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na przybyłego Steve’a, choć ten na ogółu witał się z naprawdę sporą grupą. Udał się więc po prostu do swojego stanowiska, uruchomił komputer i zabrał do pracy. Ktoś wyłączył nawet radio, które normalnie im przygrywało. Choć było ciche, tak stanowiło jednak jakieś urozmaicenie. A w tej sytuacji główne źródło dźwięku stanowiło stukanie palców o klawiatury, naciskanie przycisków na myszy i szuranie długopisami po analogowych wersjach dokumentów.

Stanowisko Steve’a znajdywało się blisko gabinetu Starka, więc Rogers jako pierwszy usłyszał, że mężczyzna szykuje się do wyjścia na korytarz. Jeszcze nim nacisnął klamkę do uszu blondyna dotarło pozornie spokojne „Mario, poczekaj”. Przynajmniej teraz wiedział skąd ten nastrój. Najwyraźniej pani Stark męża nie usłuchała. Zaraz jej uważne spojrzenie padło prosto na niego.

\- Steve. Dobrze cię znów widzieć. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Kątem oka Rogers dostrzegł uniesione nieco brwi Howarda. - Pan Rogers był odwiedzić naszego syna w szpitalu, wczoraj.

Wyjaśniła mu kobieta, dając szczególny nacisk na słowo „syna”. W sumie Steve by się nie zdziwił jeśli rozmowa tyczyła się rzadkiej obecności mężczyzny w szpitalu. Nim blondyn zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć małżeństwo wznowiło spacer. Mówili o czymś, ale zbyt cicho, by Steve coś usłyszał. 

Nie żeby podsłuchiwał.

Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz przez chwilę znów panowała cisza, aż na nowo rozegrało się radio. Gdzieś w innej części biura ludzie zaczęli między sobą szeptać.

Steve zaś z ciężkim westchnieniem oparł czoło o blat.

**

Nie było Marii Stark i nie było ochroniarza z wczoraj. W przedpokoju do sali Tony’ego siedziała jedynie dziewczyna. Całkiem młoda jak na oko Steve’a. Czarny kaptur bluzy miała naciągnięty na głowę, ale parę kosmyków rudych włosów opadały na jej policzki. Nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą, kiedy bazgrała coś w notatniku. Przeniosła na niego wzrok dosyć szybko. Była ładna, nieco blada. Musiała być mniej więcej w wieku nieprzytomnego.

\- Czego tu szukasz? - spytała, a Steve odniósł wrażenie, że naprawdę nie była zadowolona z jego obecności. Właściwie może nie chodziło o jakąś irytację, a bardziej podejrzliwość? Nie był pewien.

\- Przyszedłem odwiedzić Tony’ego.

\- Ach tak? - Dziewczyna uniosła brwi ku górze, splatając ramiona na piersi. - A skąd niby go znasz?

\- Pracuję w firmie jego ojca – wyjaśnił, decydując się siąść obok.

\- I tylko dlatego go odwiedzasz?

Steve nie był dobry w kłamaniu. Nigdy mu to specjalnie nie wychodziło, a dodatkowo czuł się jakby ona i tak bez problemu wszystko odkryła. Jej oczy zdawały się przez niego przenikać, choć brzmiało to absurdalnie. Rogers jednak tego wrażenia całkowicie nie dał rady odrzucić bo jeszcze wczorajszego ranka absurdem był dla niego duch syna jego szefa.

\- To moja przyjaciółka.

Trzeci głos. Steve rozpoznał go od razu i nim zdołał pomyśleć, spojrzał w stronę Tony’ego. Chłopak opierał się o ścianę. Oczy wlepione miał w rudą. Wydawał się rozczulony, w czekoladowych oczach dało się dostrzec wyraźne przebłyski pozytywnych emocji.

\- I gdzie się patrzysz? - Dziewczyna zadała następne pytanie, więc musiał wrócić do niej spojrzeniem.

To niby była tylko przyjaciółka Tony’ego, ale w tej sytuacji chyba bardziej adekwatnie było powiedzieć „aż”. Steve czuł zbierające się na czole krople potu, jakby widzenie ducha było strasznym przestępstwem, które ona mogła obnażyć. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, gdy Tony znów się odezwał.

\- Powiedz jej – poprosił. Tak, prawdziwie poprosił. Lekko błagalna nuta wdarła się w jego ton.

Jak kubeł zimnej wody uderzyła Steve’a myśl, że był teraz dla Tony’ego jedyną opcja do tego, by porozumieć się z bliskimi. To, że był dla niego maleńkim źródłem towarzystwa nie było wystarczające. W końcu się nie znali.

Z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że takie rewelacje dla Marii nie byłyby najlepszym pomysłem w przeciwieństwie do tej dziewczyny w czarnej bluzie.

\- Ma na imię Natasha – dodał jeszcze.

Steve kiwnął głową.

\- Mogę ci powiedzieć – zaczął wreszcie. - Ale proszę, Natasho, nie wołaj do mnie psychiatry, co?

Szeroko otwarte oczy dziewczyny nie były dla niego żadnym zaskoczeniem. Przez chwilę milczała, wlepiając w niego szeroko otwarte oczy, ale w końcu lekko kiwnęła głową.


	5. nowy dach

Sometimes you gotta stay in

And you know where I live

Yeah, you know what we is

Steve po raz drugi tego dnia opowiedział swoją historię. Tym razem jednak nie szło mu to tak swobodnie jak w przypadku Bucky'ego. Przez czujne spojrzenie Natashy potrafił trzeźwiej spojrzeć na ostatnie wydarzenia, w wyniku czego dostrzegał w tym wszystkim jeszcze więcej absurdu jak wcześniej. Dziewczyna nie przerywała mu, a mimika jej twarzy nie zdradzała zbyt wiele. Tony w tym czasie opierał się o ścianę i pewnie ich obserwował, ale blondyn zmusił się do tego, by nie patrzeć w jego stronę.

\- Pierdolisz – odezwała się w końcu ruda, gdy skończył mówić. - Nie wiem skąd znasz moje imię, ale pierdolisz. Nie wiem co się dzieje w twojej głowie, ale to wszystko nie ma sensu! Duchy, jakie duchy!

Uniosła głos tylko trochę, ale to nie miało znaczenia, gdy jej twarz wykrzywiona była w niedowierzaniu i oburzeniu. Pewnie myślała teraz o tym co Steve chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć i pewnie jej podejrzenia nie były zbyt ciepłe. Rozważała opcje jakby chciał wyciągnąć pieniądze, jak przypadkowo poznał jej imię. Może wyzywała w myślach na naiwność Marii i głupotę ochroniarza. Zresztą, jego idiotyzm był na naprawdę wysokim poziomie, skoro ruda siedziała tu sama, gdy on poszedł po coś do jedzenia. 

Powinna na niego naskarżyć.

\- Czego naprawdę chcesz? - spytała jeszcze tak oskarżycielskim tonem, że Steve poczuł się serio winny, choć raczej nie miał ku temu powodów.

\- Chcę jakoś mu pomóc – odpowiedział, kompletnie ignorując zarzut dotyczący kłamstwa.

Ale szczerze to zupełnie jej się nie dziwił. Gdyby postawił się na miejscu przyjaciółki chłopaka w śpiączce, to pewnie zareagowałby podobnie. Obcy koleś przyszedł do szpitala, do owego nieprzytomnego, a potem zaczął gadać o tym, że widzi jego ducha. Nie brzmiało to normalnie. Możliwe, że sam zareagowałby jeszcze gorzej, ale wychodziło na to, że wiele emocji Natasha hamowała. Nie znał jej, ale zaciskanie dłoni w pięści wydawało mu się całkiem wymowne. Dodatkowo był pewien, że w tym momencie była jakaś taka mniej blada – jej policzki nabierały koloru podobnego do jej włosów.

\- Pytam „naprawdę" - wysyczała rozdrażniona. - Skąd znasz moje imię, gnojku? Gadaj albo ta twoja ładna twarzyczka przestanie być taka śliczna.

Rogers był mężczyzną dobrze zbudowanym, na pewno większym od niej, a dodatkowo miał jakieś pojęcie o sztukach walk. Mimo to przez chwilę naprawdę obawiał się tej dziewczyny i tego, że złamie mu nos. Odruchowo prawie przesunął się na krześle, ale ze strasznego otumanienia wyrwał go śmiech. Na szczęście szybko uświadomił sobie, że tylko on go słyszy. Choć takie „na szczęście", że wcale nie odparł się pokusie spojrzenia w stronę Tony'ego, który chichrał się otwarcie, dalej oparty o ścianę.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy? - fuknął, zapominając o pytaniach Natashy.

Usłyszał za to jak zaczyna mamrotać pod nosem „świr, świr".

\- Twoja mina – odparł Stark, ocierając udawanie łezki z kącika oczu. - Boże.

\- Pomógłbyś mi – w jego głosie zabrzmiał wyrzut.

Tony posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. Usłyszał ruch po stronie, gdzie siedziała ruda. Niebieskie oczy Steve'a wyłapały, że wybiera numer ratunkowy. Pewnie nie wybiegła stąd tylko z obawy przed zostawieniem Starka samego z owym „świrem", za którego miała blondyna.

\- Czekaj! - wykrzyknął, jakoś odruchowo kładąc dłoń na jej. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, leżałby teraz martwy. - Tony mi je podał. Nie planuję nic złego. Wiem, że brzmię jak człowiek chory na umyśle, ale poczekaj.

Przy ostatnich słowach jej brwi nieco się zmarszczyły. Raczej mu nie uwierzyła, ale chyba uznała go za nie aż tak niebezpiecznego, żeby gdzieś dzwonić. Posłała mu więc spojrzenie, które poganiało go do tłumaczenia.

Na szczęście Stark zdecydował się z nim współpracować. Pewnie rozumiejąc, że inaczej ta trzeźwo myśląca dziewczyna będzie poza zasięgiem jakiegoś kontaktu. Tony mówił, a Steve przekazywał to dalej.

\- Masz na nazwisko Romanoff. Pan Stark – Tony powiedział „ojciec", ale to jednak był szef blondyna, więc dziwne było dla niego inne określenie – mówi zawsze do ciebie „Nathalie", czego nie lubisz. Poznaliście się jak miałaś dziesięć lat, a on dziewięć, ale nie lubiliście się na początku. Podobno miałaś go za rozpieszczonego gówniarza z którym nie da się gadać, ale w ciągu najbliższych lat się zaprzyjaźniliście.

\- To nie są informacje ciężkie do zdobycia albo zinterpretowania – odparowała Natasha, ale na jej twarzy nie było już aż takiej pewności siebie. Zaciskała mocno wargi.

\- Trzy lata temu zrzygałaś się na jego buty w trakcie imprezy, gdy chłopak na którego mówiliście „rosomak" - tu Steve rzucił mu spojrzenie, które można było odczytać jako „serio?", na co Stark po prostu wzruszył ramionami – próbował cię pocałować. Byliście podpici, była to impreza w domu Victora.

\- Tylko my tak mówiliśmy. Tylko my. Do nikogo innego. - Złość całkowicie zniknęła z jej twarzy, zastąpiona zaskoczeniem i dezorientacją.

Nie wyglądała jednak tak, jakby miała całkowicie porzucić swoje obawy. Steve był pewien, że zastanawia się w jaki sposób on mógł zdobyć te informacje.

\- Jak zareagowałam, gdy pierwszy raz całował się z tamtym szatynem na imprezie? - spytała.

Steve spojrzał na Tony'ego, który wywrócił oczami. Szybko odpowiedział, a on pochwalił się zdobytą wiedzą.

\- Stwierdziłaś, że od zawsze biło od niego gejostwem – odparł Rogers, trochę zmieszany tym wszystkim. Chyba się też trochę zarumienił bo Stark znowu się zaśmiał.

No cóż. Znalazł się w centrum, swego rodzaju, wspominek syna swojego szefa i jego najlepszej przyjaciółki. W sensie powinien wiedzieć na co się pisze, ale jednak było to nieco niezręczne, po prostu. Już obawiał się następnych pytań. Jej twarz łagodniała, ale dalej miała w sobie nieco napięcia. Możliwe, że dochodziła do wniosku, że na pytanie zadane z jej ust ot tak odpowiedzi nie znajdzie. Musiała zaakceptować obecność Tony'ego albo jakąś głęboką więź między nimi, cokolwiek. Steve w jej oczach powoli przestał malować się jako wróg. To nie były informacje, które zdobyłby przykładowy oszust.

\- Kiedy Clint wyznał mi miłość? - spytała.

Spojrzał na Tony'ego. Ten uniósł brwi ku górze.

\- Pytanie jest podchwytliwe – powtórzył. - Nie zrobił tego w kontekście romantycznym.

\- Nie odpowiedziałby mi tak ładnie – oznajmiła, mrużąc trochę brwi i pewnie na nowo nabierając podejrzliwości.

\- Mam zacytować? - Kiwnęła głową. - „Sprawdza cię. Ten gnojek to nasz kumpel, który kocha tylko swój głupi łuk. Ją i mnie może też, przynajmniej tak twierdzi za każdym razem po pijaku"... I jak dokładnie dalej to szło? A. „Ale na pewno nie można tu mówić o jakimś...", musisz tak bluźnić?

Steve westchnął, ale zaraz dokończył.

\- „Zjebanym związku".

I w tym momencie wyraz jej twarzy podpowiedział mu, że chyba zaczyna w to wszystko wierzyć. Żadne z nich jednak nic więcej nie dodało, do środka wszedł Billy. W ręku trzymał reklamówkę, wyraz twarzy miał dosyć rozluźniony, ale gdy oczy ochroniarza padły na siedzącego w towarzystwie Natashy Rogersa, zmarszczył nos.

\- On jest okej – oznajmiła ruda, powstrzymując Meyera przed jakimś okazaniem negatywnych emocji.

Najwyraźniej Natasha miała tu wiele do powiedzenia bo Billy kiwnął głową.

Ewentualnie Billy'ego należy zwolnić. 

**

Wymienili się numerami telefonu. Natasha wciąż nie wyglądała zbyt swobodnie i pewnie, ale Steve się jej nie dziwił. Pewnie musiała przemyśleć to wszystko na spokojnie. I było to całkowicie zrozumiałe, że nie chciała tego robić w szpitalu. Choć Rogers chętnie towarzyszyłby przez chwilę Tony'emu, tak jednak uznał, że siedzenie samemu z Billym nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Czuł się przy gościu mało swobodnie, Stark też go nie znał, więc po prostu odprowadził dziewczynę na przystanek. Ku jego zdziwieniu, chłopak szedł z nimi. Nie zwracał jednak na blondyna żadnej uwagi. Gdy niebieskie oczy kierowały się w jego stronę, te brązowe patrzyły za każdym razem na Natashę. Zaraz po tym jak się z nią pożegnał, Tony po prostu zniknął.

Zdecydował się wrócić do mieszkania, choć był lekko zawiedziony tym, że nawet normalnie nie porozmawiali. Dla Steve'a to była równie nienormalna sytuacja co dla Natashy, więc jakakolwiek integracja z Tonym mogła się okazać dla niego pomocą. W tej sytuacji jednak nie miał ku temu okazji. Nie wiedział nawet czy Stark wrócił do swojej sali, jak daleko mógł się w ogóle oddalać, ogólnie jego wiedza na ten temat była uboga. A można by było ją zdobyć, kiedy zaczynał się bawić w jakieś medium.

Po drodze zrobił zakupy, bo już mało co miał do jedzenia, a jednak jego apetyt często bywał spory. Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania od razu odłożył kupione rzeczy w odpowiednich miejscach. Przeszedł do salonu, a kiedy tam wszedł, z jego ust wyrwał się krótki, wyrażający zaskoczenie dźwięk.

**

Tony Stark siedział wygodnie w fotelu, w jego salonie. Miał podciągnięte nogi, ramionami obejmował je na wysokości łydek. Te absurdalnie duże i ładne oczy wlepiał w Steve'a i uśmiechał się przy tym z jakimś zadowoleniem. Jasne. Rogers chwilę temu myślał o tym, że chciałby z nim pogadać, ale, cholera jasna, to było jego mieszkanie. I skąd on wiedział jak tu dotrzeć?

\- Jak zdrówko? - zagaił radośnie duch w domu Rogersa.

Steve chyba nie czuł się teraz na siłach, żeby stać. Padł na kanapę. Jak to wszystko się stało? Jak ze zwykłego pracownika firmy stał się gościem, który doświadczał tego?

\- Skąd ty tutaj?

Tony zmarszczył nos, z jakimś niezadowoleniem, gdy padło to pytanie. Wyciągnął jedną z nóg, jakby chciał stopą szturchnąć łydkę blondyna. Ta jednak całkowicie przeleciała przez ciało blondyna, zostawiając uczucie, jakby ktoś właśnie Steve'a połaskotał.

\- Hę? - Stark zamrugał oczami, chyba niemniej zdziwiony. - Jak to wszystko działa?

\- Co?

Steve kompletnie zapomniał o pytaniach, które miał do chłopaka, gdy ten wstał z fotela. Przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość i pochylił się nad twarzą Steve'a, marszcząc przy tym nieco nos. Rogers nie czuł jego oddechu, ale wydawał mu się naprawdę żywy, jakby był tu fizycznie, jakby poznali się i spotkali przypadkiem, w bardziej normalnych okolicznościach. Jego nierealność mogła odbijać się tylko w naprawdę niezwykłej urodzie. Chciał dotknąć jego policzka, będąc pewnym, że poczuje ciepłą skórę pod palcami, ale Tony go uprzedził.

Położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej Steve'a. Z początku ten na nowo miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś go łaskotał, ale zaraz poczuł coś zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie bardziej intensywnego. Gorąc. Jakby coś paliło go żywcem – intensywnie i prawdziwie, tak, że przez chwilę był przekonany, iż faktycznie ktoś go podpalił. Ale to dłoń Starka przeleciała przez jego ciało i zatrzymała się na oparciu kanapy.

Steve w odpowiedzi po prostu zerwał się na równe nogi i odsunął tak gwałtownie, że prawie wywrócił na ziemię. Wpatrywał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami pierw w Tony'ego, który teraz przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem, potem w swoją nienaruszoną klatkę piersiową.

Okej.

To ewidentnie było jedno z najdziwniejszych doświadczeń jego życia. 

\- Och – wyrwało się z gardła Starka, zaraz po tym, jak wesoło się uśmiechnął i wyprostował. - Co czułeś?

Steve przez chwilę nie wiedział czy warto odpowiedzieć, ale zaraz doszedł do wniosku, że przeciwwskazań właściwie nie miał.

\- Gorąco. A ty? - spytał i zaraz z skarcił się sam w myślach, bo przecież Tony fizycznie tu nie był, nie?

Ale może coś czuł? W końcu to była dziwna sytuacja. Może czuło nie tylko ciało? Steve nie znał się na tych pozaziemskich sprawach. Jeszcze wczoraj rano chyba wcale nie myślał o duchach. Nawet po śmierci ojca. 

Stark jednak nie patrzył w jego stronę, gdy odpowiedział, że „nic".

**

Steve był głodny. Szykował sobie kolację, gdy Tony siedział na stoliku kuchennym i machał nogami. W tle grało radio, w pomieszczeniu roztaczał się zapach zbliżającego posiłku. Rogers chciał mu coś zaproponować, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Postanowił za to ponowić pytanie z wcześniej.

\- Jak tu trafiłeś? - spytał, opierając tyłek o blat i odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Jak to? - Steve uniósł brwi ku górze, a Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu skądś miałem w głowie ten adres. Nie wiedziałem, że tu mieszkasz, ale i tak nie miałem nic do roboty. Pomyślałem, że sprawdzę.

To brzmiało bezsensu. Absurdalnie. Skąd Tony miałby mieć w głowie akurat adres Rogersa? Dlaczego akurat jego i dlaczego mogli się widzieć nawzajem, rozmawiać ze sobą? Nawet się wcześniej nie znali. Czemu nie matka? Czemu nie ojciec? Czemu nie ta cała Natasha? Chyba jednak powoli przyzwyczajał się już do dziwacznych rzeczy, gdyż w końcu jedynie powoli kiwnął głową.

\- Sypiasz w tym stanie?

\- Nie, nie czuję zmęczenia. Pewnie dlatego, że fizycznie ciągle śpię.

\- A zamierzasz tu zostać?

Na to pytanie Tony szeroko się uśmiechnął. I naprawdę nie było dzięki temu potrzeby, żeby odpowiadał i słownie. No cóż. Pora zacząć ubierać się na noc. Duch w mieszkaniu, który miałby obserwować go nagiego, nie brzmiał raczej jak spełnienie marzeń.

**

\- To umiesz przechodzić przez ściany i przedmioty jeśli chcesz, a jak nie, to korzystasz z nich normalnie? - upewnił się Steve, kiedy stał w sypialni, trzymając w ręce ręcznik i spodenki do spania.

\- Nie mogę ich podnosić, ale usiąść na krześle czy oprzeć o ścianę już tak – sprecyzował Tony, który siedział po turecku na jego łóżku, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Zaraz chyba jednak zrozumiał do czego zmierza Rogers bo szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Obawiasz się, że naruszę twoją prywatność?

Steve nerwowo spojrzał gdzieś w bok, w wyniku czego uzyskał jeszcze szerszy uśmiech. Stark nagle położył się na łóżku, wbił w nań łokcie i oparł podbródek na złączonych dłoniach. W takich momentach jak ten, gdzie blondyn był pewien jakiegoś błysku w jego oczach, naprawdę ciężko było uwierzyć, że fizycznie go tu nie ma. Właściwie Steve coraz częściej o tym zapominał i zwyczajnie... Zaczynał traktować go jako kogoś, kto był gościem w jego domu. Niespodziewanym, ale jednak.

\- Spokojnie, przystojniaku – odezwał się na nowo. - Postaram się oprzeć się pokusie gapienia się na ciebie pod prysznicem.

Rogers już tylko wywrócił oczami.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej. 
> 
> Jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje wam wmówić, że na studiach ma się czas - nie wierzcie.
> 
> Po prostu. Kurna. Nie. 
> 
> Rozdzialik jest nijaki, mięciutki i mało wnoszący, ale naprawdę potrzebowałam luźnej odskoczni od pisania sześciu esejów naukowych, więc pewnie z obu moich stony zrobią się klusie.
> 
> Bywa.
> 
> Klusie są super. 
> 
> Dodatkowo pisałam to na wykładach z listami i w pociągu, ale chyba większych błędów językowych czy interpunkcyjnych nie ma, ale jeśli się zdarzą, gorąco przepraszam.
> 
> Żadnej regularności nie obiecam, to nie na moje studenckie życie, ale podejrzewam, że szóstka wpadnie względnie wcześnie - niedługo zamiast zajęć będę siedzieć w mieszkaniu i pisać eseje, więc to będzie dla mnie miła odskocznia. Może wyjdzie. 
> 
> I niedługo wrócę też do czytania innych ficków, więc czekam na kolejną, silnie-pisaną Stony fazę. 
> 
> PS. 
> 
> przez twittera tak korci jakiś crossover z knives out, więc jeśli ktokolwiek się waha czy pisać albo zna to błagam - piszcie albo się dzielcie
> 
> A JAK KTOŚ CHCE O TYM POPISAĆ TO WALCIE NA TWITTERKU  
> ogólnie to znajomych szukam, więc hehehe  
> twitterek to HaoOrAva, nazwa ta w ramach imienia to i don't wanna say i'm good boy 
> 
> love u 
> 
> ps.
> 
> piosenkę dałam bo tak, żeby nie psuć schematu, ale słuchałam jej raz w życiu


End file.
